


A Batch Made in Heaven

by gayandnotokay



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: But in love, Eunwoo set the kitchen on fire, F/F, Fluff, college au but doesn’t really mention that part, domestic AU, they’re a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: eunwoo and kyungwon’s love burns as passionately as the cookies in the oven
Relationships: Jung Eunwoo/Kang Gyeongwon, Jung Eunwoo/Kang Kyungwon | Yuha
Kudos: 8





	A Batch Made in Heaven

The first thing Kyungwon noticed when she slowly drifted into consciousness was that Eunwoo was not asleep in her arms as she was when Kyungwon was last awake. The second thing Kyungwon noticed was the smell of very burnt something. 

She shot out of bed immediately and rushed to the kitchen, or attempted to, as she slipped on a discarded hoodie as soon as she took her first step. 

She fell to the ground with a loud thud. And she stayed there, dazed until the sound quick paced steps greeted her ears preliminarily. Eunwoo’s head popped into her field of vision, worry (and flour) all over her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I think I need CPR.” Kyungwon said with a lopsided grin to which Eunwoo responded to by punching her in the arm. She sighed in disbelief before she kneeled down beside the fallen girl and pulled her head onto her lap.

“Wait I was only j—mph” Kyungwon started before she got cut off by the younger girl’s lips. Eunwoo pulled away after a few seconds, laughing when Kyungwon trailed after her, pouting over the fact it was over so soon. 

“You’re lucky to have a girlfriend as a great as me.” Eunwoo said teasingly, bopping the older girl on the nose with a finger. “Sure am.” Kyungwon commented, sincere even though she was attempting to bite the finger attacking her nose. Eunwoo smiled softly at that and moved the hand attacking her girlfriend’s nose to caress her cheek instead, running a thumb across her cheekbone.

“I even baked something for you—“ Eunwoo started, but didn’t get to finish as it registered in Kyungwon’s brain that the smell of smoke had not stopped, but gotten stronger. She jumped to her feet and rushed past her shocked girlfriend, successfully making it into the kitchen this time.

The baked goods that were in the oven were now flaming.

Kyungwon probably should’ve ran for the fire extinguisher or the sink.

What she did however, was wait for Eunwoo to arrive at the scene before saying “Something is flaming hot in here and it’s not what’s in the oven.” 

There was silence after that, besides the crackling of the baked goods. Eunwoo couldn’t find herself the energy to laugh or cry at the pick up line in this situation.

“They were supposed to be cookies.” Eunwoo mumbled.

“Well at least we know now your baking is as hot of a mess as you.” Kyungwon said. Eunwoo punched her in the arm. 

“Can we do something about the fire..?” Eunwoo started, looking around for something to fill up with water.

“Is it you or the smoke that’s making it difficult to breathe?”

“Oh my god SHUT UP.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
